1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus including light sources and heat radiating members.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-181776 for example, a projection apparatus such as a projector apparatus is equipped with a plurality of light sources, and heat radiating members such as heat sinks are provided correspondingly to the light sources, respectively. Each of the heat radiating members is directly cooled by a dedicated fan, or connected to one (1) fan through a duct and cooled by the one fun.
However, in both of the cases that the dedicated fan is provided correspondingly to each of the heat radiating members and that each of the heat radiating members is connected to the one fan via the duct, it is actually necessary to secure setting spaces for them, and thereby the size of the entire apparatus becomes large.
In view of these problems, an object of the present invention is to make the heat radiating structure for the light sources become compact so that the whole size of the projection apparatus is reduced.
According to the present invention, the heat radiating structure for the light sources can be compact, and the whole size of the projection apparatus can be reduced.